


Repudiation

by anonymousgratification



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Denial, High School, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousgratification/pseuds/anonymousgratification
Summary: An unforeseen interaction.





	Repudiation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been messing around with this idea in my head for a few days and finally decided write something concrete. I really feel like there's something under the surface with these two.  
> Not a pairing I normally write, but I'm testing it out.  
> xo.

Izaya hits the wall, the tiles layered on the surface. He grunts, his head tipping back to look at what pushed him with so much force, though he's already surmised. 

“Shizu-chan, what do I owe the pleasure?” he bites, but he’s still a little breathless.

“You’re so annoying. Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Hmm,” Izaya thinks about it, pushing his body from where he was leaning against the wall. “I haven’t done anything.”

“You’ve done a lot,” Shizuo insists. “You know what you did.” Izaya knows exactly what Shizuo's talking about, exactly why Shizuo is so irritated. It’s because of the kiss— when Shizuo was chasing him and they found themselves in an alley somewhere, and Izaya leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Izaya did it to confuse him into distraction so he could escape, but _obviously_ Shizuo doesn't get it.

“What do you think I did?” Izaya asks, acting like he doesn't know. But, he does know— hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it; telling himself that it's just because he's always been inquisitive. 

“Why did you do _that_?” Shizuo emphasizes the word, said with disgust and something undistinguishable.

“That?” Izaya feigns oblivion. 

“You kissed me!” He pushes Izaya back into the wall, holding him there. 

“Did I?”

“Yes.” Shizuo ignores his masquerade. “Why?”

“Does it matter?” Izaya glares up at him. “Oh, I get it! You can’t stop thinking about it.”

“No.” Shizuo loosens his hold, not wanting to touch him anymore. “I wish I could go back and kill you before it happened.”

“Really? Because it’s making you feel confused?” Izaya leans in, their mouths close. He gets the urge to grip Shizuo through his pants and does it, rubbing down and back up. “You didn’t like it?” Izaya whispers, his lips almost touching Shizuo's ear. 

“I hated it.” He grabs Izaya’s wrist, holds it a little too tight for a little too long. He steps back, giving Izaya his wrist back and creating space between them.

Shizuo stares at him, his eyes twinkling with something that isn’t quite hostile, isn’t quite accepting either. He gapes at Izaya, somehow unable to look away.

“Why are you staring at me?” Izaya rubs his wrist, then lowers his hand. “Aren’t you going to kill me or something?”

“No,” Shizuo looks shocked at what just came out of his own mouth.

“Second thoughts?” Izaya goads him. “Are you really as repulsed as you say?” He steps forward, in his space again. 

“You kissed me.” Is all Shizuo says, as if that’s an answer.

“I did.” Izaya smirks. “But that was days ago. And you _still_ seem so worked up about it.”

“You kissed me,” Shizuo says again, stuck in a loop. He says it like that's enough of a reason; like that explains everything.

“Have you been unable to think about anything else?” Izaya knows he's hardly been able to. “Oh my god! Have you been touching yourself to my image?”

“No way,” Shizuo scoffs, but he looks away after saying it. Izaya thinks maybe he’s right; that Shizuo hated it for a different reason than he insinuates.

“Aw,” Izaya coos. “You have been!” 

“I haven’t,” Shizuo’s voice is gruff. He's aggressive, leaning over him, caution in his eyes.

“It’s ok if you have. I won’t tell anyone.” Izaya winks, putting his index finger over his lips. Shizuo sniggers; knows Izaya wouldn't keep a secret, that he'd tell just about anyone anything he could admit to him. 

“Maybe you have,” Shizuo pushes him back, into the wall again. 

“No,” Izaya huffs. “I would never fantasize about a monster.” 

"Isn't that why you did it in the first place?" Shizuo sneers. “Wanted something to compare your imagination to?”

“I’d never—” Shizuo reaches a hand down, gripping Izaya like he did to him earlier. Izaya can’t help it, on edge and frustrated; he whines, his head hitting the wall as his body jerks.

“Never?” Shizuo's teases him, his voice uncharacteristically sweet and sensual. Izaya's completely stupefied. Shizuo's so unpredictable; Izaya assumed he would punch him or something similar. He did not expect _this_ , and now he's bewildered; incapable of conducting himself the way he normally would. 

Shizuo kisses him, soft and gentle in a way that Izaya finds he despises but also can’t get enough of. He thought Shizuo would kiss vicious and angry, but instead his mouth moves slow and passionate. 

Izaya kisses back, tries to push and coerce the kiss to be harder, to be deeper. But Shizuo unrelentingly licks into his mouth, his tongue languidly massaging Izaya's. 

Izaya grunts. _Fuck._ Shizuo’s making him lose his mind, making him hot and bothered and even more bothered that he can’t do anything to stop it, that he doesn’t want to. 

Izaya tells himself he’s letting him, just to see his reaction. That’s Shizuo’s just an experiment— that Izaya just wants to see what a monster kisses like. He tells himself— tells himself— 

Izaya pushes him, twirling them around so Shizuo’s against the wall. Shizuo lets him, and Izaya feels powerful, feels in charge and delighted he's permitted—allowed to do this to him. Shizuo’s hands are in his hair, his body pressing and pulling against his. He brings a hand down his waist, slowly brushing his fingers until he grips Izaya’s lower back. 

Izaya tries to make him—needs Shizuo to be violent; to be faster, harder. Shizuo doesn't let him; his kiss is deprived but still tender. Izaya wants him to stop— this soft, gentle touch he’s getting is making him think things he doesn’t want to. 

Izaya grips his cock again, stroking Shizuo through his uniform. He squeezes around the length— Shizuo’s definitely hard now, and Izaya is dying to see what he looks like. 

Izaya pulls away, biting Shizuo’s lower lip and sucking on it, their eyes meeting. Izaya moves his mouth to his throat, sucks on the skin. He knows what to do, how to seduce someone, he just never thought—

Izaya’s bites down, wanting to see if a monster's blood taste the same as a human's. Shizuo growls, tightening his grip around Izaya and in his hair, but he doesn’t stop him. Izaya sucks harder, his hand moving faster on Shizuo’s crotch, then suddenly he’s gone, pulling away. 

Neither of them say anything, and Izaya leans down, falling to his knees. He unlatches his belt, his hands eager and nervous; his needy fingers shaking. Izaya knows he shouldn’t do this— they’re in the bathroom, at _school_ , and he's certain he does not want anyone to see him— Orihara Izaya on his knees with Shizuo—a monster—in his mouth. 

Yet, he unbuttons and unzips his pants, shoving Shizuo’s underwear down enough to draw his hardness out. Izaya feels his face heat when it comes into view. 

“Wow,” he breathes.

“Shut up,” Shizuo retorts, looking down at him. 

Izaya stares, at Shizuo’s flushed and apprehensive face. He feels unquestionably aroused when he sees such a look, aimed toward him; but he pretends he's not affected.

“You really are a monster,” Izaya smirks, tongue peaking out to dampen his lips. Shizuo reaches a hand in his hair, and Izaya thinks he’s going to yank him away or toward him, but he just runs his fingers through the locks.

Izaya grips him with one hand, the other laying flat on Shizuo’s thigh. He sucks the head into his mouth, tongue snaking around the slit. Shizuo moans; deep and husky, but he doesn’t force himself further, just lets Izaya’s pace lead him. Izaya gazes up when he sucks him down as far as he can, his lips brushing his hand. He bobs his head, again and again, then leans back, suctioning his lips as he pulls away. 

“Has anyone ever done this to you before?” 

“Why?” Shizuo pants, his hips twitching. 

Izaya grabs both Shizuo’s wrists, leading them into his hair. Shizuo takes the hint, tugging the tresses. 

“I’ll let you fuck my mouth.” Izaya’s eyes are glinting; devious and curious. Shizuo doesn’t say anything, staring, nonplussed. Izaya angles his head toward his cock again, tonguing at it then pulling away.

Izaya doesn't know what he's doing—doesn’t know what he’s saying. His voice sounds unfamiliar; hoarse and crude. He’s worried that the bad part of his brain is taking over; the side with feelings and desires and words he tries to disregard. To his dismay, he speaks again, something obscene making its way through. 

“You can do it however you like,” he adds, fluttering his eyes.

Izaya waits, putting his hands behind his back and parting his mouth. Shizuo gapes, exasperated with arousal, thinking of nothing but getting off with the willing mouth in front of him. 

“Fuck,” Shizuo moans. He pulls Izaya’s hair, tilting his head in his direction. He pushes his cock in Izaya’s mouth, pacing himself, amazed when Izaya doesn’t flinch, doesn’t do anything but remain pliant, moaning around Shizuo’s cock once it's fully in his mouth. 

Shizuo grinds between his lips; Izaya staring up, pleased at his heavy breathing and the way his face shifts. He thrusts, light, then it’s harsh, then it’s desperate. Izaya lets him do whatever, high on the idea of Shizuo cumming because of him— _his enemy_. 

Shizuo’s voice breaks, and his continuous, rough handling is making Izaya’s throat sore and his eyes water at the corners, but he doesn’t pull back. 

“I—” Shizuo’s cuts off, groaning instead, pulsing in Izaya’s mouth. Izaya doesn’t know if it’s his name, or a warning, or something completely different, but he doesn’t really care. Izaya watches unfiltered pleasure paint Shizuo's face, cumming in his mouth and down his throat. 

“Shit,” he moans, hands in Izaya’s hair clenching, his cock continuing to spurt on Izaya's cheek and down the side, by his mouth as he pulls away. 

Izaya swallows, feels like he’s been marked, the scent of a beast wafting over him. For some reason he feels like he’s wobbling; tingling between his legs, achingly hard at the fact that he just made Shizuo cum. 

Izaya looks up, wanting to say something but instead avidly tasting the inside of his mouth. Shizuo covers his face, and Izaya thinks he looks cute, euphoric and embarrassed at the situation. 

Shizuo turns away and pulls his pants up, re-buckling his belt, the cling the only sound in the room. 

Izaya bites his lips, waiting for something; he doesn’t know what. Shizuo’s reactions are driving him crazy, and not just because Izaya's desire to know immense details about those who interest him— but because he’s compelled with this want and these feelings he doesn’t know what to do with. 

Shizuo leans away from the wall, walking around Izaya. 

“Die,” he mutters, leaving Izaya alone. 

Izaya sits there, feeling disappointed, though he didn’t know what he thought—hoped would happen. He laughs to himself, perhaps a bit hysterical.

He stands up, runs a finger down his face, lapping up the cum and—fuck—sucking it into his mouth. He wants—

Izaya grips himself through his jeans, squeezing for a minute and then releasing himself. Shizuo’s so—

He stops that thought and crawls out the window, ditching class. He needs to go home for the rest of the day, maybe even forever. 


End file.
